Stars Collide With Flame
by KestrelMoon14
Summary: Let's say the water stars were never just an object but were the essence of a living being. Now let's say that being just so happens to be Blooms twin sister that was kept from her since the falling of Domino. Set in season three.
This is my first fic so don't be too harsh. I am open to all reviews good or bad. Opinions, thoughts, ideas, etc are all welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, only Ruby and Leo.

CHAPTER 1

Princess Water Star

"I'm sorry baby sister," said a weak yet familiar voice. In a flash of light a portal appeared and disappeared only leaving behind a little yellow bundle on the floor.

A slender woman with almond brown waist length hair rushed to the bundle her gray eyes were now fixated on, she was Arcadia the first fairy. In one quick motion she was on her knees in her white nightgown. She picked up the bundle to find a baby sound asleep, as she tried to slightly unravel the blanket a note fell onto her lap. "This was the only way I could save her." The most simple note with the most powerful words. The Kingdom of Domino had fallen this, Arcadia was certain of.

Looking again at the baby she realized who it was—Ruby, the Princess of Domino. At her birth Arcadia, was given the title of Ruby's godmother; now that her entire family was gone, Ruby became Arcadia's responsibility. Her eyes became hot as tears started to form in her now silvery glass eyes. Some of her dearest friends were now gone and she held one of their most prized daughters. Little Ruby's eyes opened and she began to coo. This little girl had not a care in the world, she had no idea that she had just lost everything. Arcadia's heart broke as her head filled with images of family gatherings Ruby would never get to have. Taking the infant closer to her chest she began to sob, tears falling on the yellow fabric.

"Mommy?" came a quiet voice from around a nearby corner. "Mommy what's wrong?" the voice asked.

"Mommy's OK honey," she lied. She didn't want to worry her 3 year old son. "Leo come here, I want you to meet someone," she said motioning with her left hand for him to move closer. Leo saw his mom holding a small yellow bundle of fabric. Being curious, he walked over with no fear. He looked down to see a baby with bright blue eyes and brown hair that had a red tint to it. "Leo this is Ruby; she's going to be living with us from now on," Arcadia said while smiling.

"She's pretty," he replied as he touched her little hand. Arcadia noticed the smile on Leo's face and how it went up to fill his eyes with happiness. It seemed this little girl was having a positive effect on her son, at least one part of tonight was good.

...5 Years Later...

"That's not funny Leo! You shouldn't hurt the pretty flower!" yelled little Ruby.

"It's only a flower it was going to die one day anyways, I just helped it get there faster," Leo responded. The two children chased each other around the garden of the Golden Kingdom.

Arcadia stood by watching them from a second floor window. She is Queen of the Golden Kingdom and Leo is the Prince. Leo's father however had passed away shortly after Leo was born and even though now the kingdom had no king no one dared to challenge Arcadia. She is the first fairy, the strongest fairy in the dimension. She has never given the people a reason to want her gone and the kingdom did have an heir so she is just Leo's stand in till he comes of age. Arcadia's gaze shifted strictly to Ruby as she felt a strange energy coming from the child. In a flash she started towards the garden.

Leo decided to pull more flowers up just to agitate Ruby. "Leo stop it!" Ruby screamed. Her hands began to glow a bright blue and the next thing they knew Leo was soaked with water. Both children were in pure shock, Ruby fell to her knees while looking at her hands. 'What did I do? Why was I glowing? Leo, is he OK? Did I hurt him?' she questioned herself as tears started dotting her once blue hands. She never heard Leo scream for his mom.

Arcadia arrived just in time to see Leo soaked and Ruby crying on the ground. She knew exactly what happened and ordered Leo to go to his room and change. Ruby was in so much shock she didn't notice that Leo had left and Arcadia was now standing in front of her.

"Ruby honey, we need to talk about what happened," said Arcadia as she picked Ruby up and took her to a nearby stone bench. "Do you remember when I told you that your parents died and I took you in as their last wish?" Ruby nodded. "That's not the full truth. Ruby, your parents were King Oritel and Queen Mairiam of Domino. A dark force killed the planet of Domino and by luck, your older sister Daphne saved you by porting you to me. When you were born, I was chosen to be your godmother and a major part of why has to deal with what happened in the garden," Arcadia stopped to look at the small girl on her lap; her tears had finally stopped. "Honey, you're what they call a fairy; what happened was you unlocked your powers. It's completely normal and you didn't hurt Leo—I know you would never purposely hurt him. Ruby, you have the power of the water stars. I know very much about this power so I will help you learn to use it to help others and to protect yourself. It will take years to perfect but I believe you will come to understand yourself more by training and learning more about your powers. We can start whenever you are ready," Arcadia explained.

"I...I...don't want to hurt anyone on accident so I'd like to start learning," Ruby said with a shaky voice as she looked at Arcadia with her tear stained face.

Leo was hiding around a corner listening to every word his mother said, his heart hurt for Ruby. He knows what it's like to not have a father but he could never imagine not having his mother and to lose his whole planet. He was only 8 but he knew he never wanted to make or see Ruby cry over him ever again. He made up his mind right then, he was going to join the Royal Knights. It would take him years but he didn't care as long as it meant he would be able to protect Ruby and make him able to protect himself so she would never cry over him again.

….10 Years Later….

"We are happy to announce the Golden Kindgdoms very own Prince Leo has been inducted into the Royal Knights of the Kingdom!" said the kingdom's royal announcer. Everyone who was gathered in the throne room cheered for Leo. For 10 years he did nothing but train just to get to this moment. He was finally a knight to his kingdom. It felt good to accomplish this long term goal. He stood proud in his royal garb. His chest adorned with the traditional golden chest plate worn by the knights, it had the abs etched out and it fit the full length of his torso. On the left side it had the kingdoms symbol engraved in it, shooting star over lapping a set of round tipped wings. A white knee length cape hung from his broad shoulders. A golden border around the cape set him apart from the other knights, it showed the others that he is of royal status. His pants were a solid tan and he wore mid-calf solid black boots. He was also different than the other knights when it came to his choice of weapon, instead of a shield and sword or a single heavy long sword he chose to have two swords. A short sword for blocking and a longer sword for normal sword to sword combat. Leo towered over most with his lean 6 foot 2 inch stature. Light from the stained glass windows shown onto his pure onyx hair and gave his gray eyes just enough shine that they almost looked silver. Today was his day of happiness. Everything he worked for was falling into place. He now had one last personal quest, he had to let Ruby experience this same happiness. Over the past 10 years, very little time did he get to spend alone with Ruby; he knows he loves her and that's all that matters to him.

Ruby stood in the crowd gathered to congratulate Leo. Her crystal blue eyes locked onto him, he was smiling that gorgeous ear to ear smile. Her composure stayed happy and normal until their eyes met and she felt the blush creep across her face. It was too late to look away, her face was bright red to match the red tint her hair gave off in the brightly lit room. She quickly turned to make her way through the crowd and out of the room. Her spaghetti strap orange sundress flowed around her with every movement she made closer to the 20 foot tall double doors. Once outside of the room she leaned against a wall to let herself have time to calm. She had never had that reaction to him before, what was going on with her now to cause such disturbance?

"Ruby, we need to talk alone about the next step to your training," came Arcadia's warming voice from the nearby loveseat she had been sitting on.

She left! Leo's eyes were wide with shock as he watched Ruby gracefully dodge her way through the crowd. He couldn't wait for the announcer to be finished; without a second thought he walked down the steps that lead to the throne. Ignoring everyone's protesting whispers, he made his way out. Turning his head left and right he could see not a glimpse of her. She was only maybe twenty seconds faster than him, there was no way she could already be gone. Investigating each room nearest to the throne room was his only option of finding her. His search came to a halt when he heard a familiar voice coming from the study two doors to the left of the throne room.

"Ruby unlocking your powers and getting your charmix were easy compared to what you will have to face to get your enchantix. To unlock enchantix generally a fairy must save someone from their planet but since you don't get that option I've come up with a plan to by pass that. Its going to be hard, you have to be physically and mentally ready. You will need to go to Red Tower the home of the water stars. You will need to navigate through the Crystal Labyrinth," Arcadia tried to explain. "It will be dangerous but I believe you have the strength and will power to over come whatever is thrown at you," Arcadia finished as she placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder.

The study doors opened revealing Leo; he saw Ruby's troubled face. "What's wrong?" he questioned taking a protective step towards Ruby.

Ruby lifted her head to look at Arcadia, "I have to go soon, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so, but if you use your knowledge then you will be fine. You're a smart girl and I've trained you as best as I can," Arcadia replied.

"Ok wait a minute! Where is she going and why do I get the feeling I won't like the answer or the reason why?" Leo questioned.

"She has to finish her training and its going to be dangerous. I can't tell you where because I know you will follow. I'm sorry Leo, she can't afford you distracting her," Arcadia said with a stern voice.

He stood there for a moment waiting for his mom to start laughing and announce everything as a joke but she never did. Ruby wasn't saying anything, she barely looked his way. No one was going to give him the time of day, instead they would rather stay silent and wait for him to leave. He could handle his mom being silent and avoiding him but for Ruby to do the same, he couldn't take that. With not another word or glance at either women he turned and left.

"I better go talk to him," sighed Arcadia.

"No, let me. He will probably take this easier if I explain," Ruby said as she followed after Leo.

Ruby already knew in which direction he headed. She knows he has different hiding places for each emotion he conveys in secrecy, she also knows he does certain things when he is feeling the emotion towards a certain person. She knew he was upset and it was an angry kind of upset which lead her to believe he would be in the kitchen.

As she came to the kitchen door she heard soft mumbling; there was no way for her to tell what was being said but she knew it was him. One of her favorite things he does is mumble to himself. Slowly she swung the door open revealing a broad shouldered man leaning against the far side of the square island. He hadn't noticed her yet and since she was now in the kitchen she realized she was a bit hungry.

Quietly she opened the fridge to find her stash of yogurt still there—he hadn't gotten to them yet. She grabbed one along with a spoon out of the counter top silverware holder. The mumbling stopped sometime while she gathered her snack and it was replaced with a loud crunching. Chips, he hid away to eat chips. Since chips are a salty food she knew he was upset with her not his mother.

She leaned on the island to the left of him and he turned his head to the right so she couldn't look at him. "Leo, I'm sorry about what your mom said, but its true—if I want to earn my last set of wings I have to do this and it has to be alone. If I let you go with me and something were to happen I couldn't guarantee your safety," she stopped to see if she would get a response from him. All she got was more crunching. "Leo I need you to talk to me, say something!" she yelled.

He never looked at her, she tried to step closer to him to catch a glimpse of his expression at the least but he caught on and instead lifted himself from the counter to leave. She grabbed his left shoulder and pinned him back to the counter so she could stand in front to block him from leaving. Finally she could look at his face and see what he was thinking. His eyes were red but not from crying, it was from holding back the tears he refused to shed. Everything was adding up now, he hid so he could cry over her but she had interrupted him so he had to hold everything back. Looking at him hurt more then she thought it would.

Ruby stepped closer into his arms hoping her presence would comfort him. "I could never forgive myself if you got hurt and I could have prevented it. These past ten years have been nothing but training so I could be strong enough to stand by your side and have you not worry about hurting me. I've done everything I can to be able to stand by you fearlessly. However, right now it doesn't seem to be of any help," Leo softly said as he lowered his head to rest on top of hers.

Ruby moved her head to look up at him. "Don't think that, you will never be of no help to me. I would love to take you with me, I just know that it would tear me apart if I let you get hurt. Red Tower is like the evil queen's castle that you hear about in fairy tales. It will be the most dangerous thing I've done to earn a set of wings, but I'm willing to do it if it means I can finally spend my days with you and not have to worry if I can keep it all under control. I will come back to you, there is nothing that will stop that."

He looked into her baby blue eyes, as much as he wanted to stop her or go with her, knew he couldn't. With knowing that, he accepted what would have to be done. He pulled her closer to his chest and closed his eyes, savoring this moment for as long as he could.

A few hours later Ruby was ready for her tiring trip to Red Tower. She didn't need any kind of luggage just her wings and her wits. Over the last few hours she mentally prepared herself for whatever would come her way. The last step was to start the flight over the marsh lands and forests of the Golden Kingdom.

Crossing her wrists and raising them in front of her chest she made the "victory" signs with her index and middle fingers.

"Ruby Magical Winx!" she yelled.

Yellow circled around her as she began to transform into this fairy form for hopefully the last time. A firefly yellow one piece dress hugged her every curve, between her breasts was an open circle ring with another a few inches below over her belly button. The dress ended mid-thigh but had a slit on her right leg that started right under her hip. Long see-through sleeves gently lay upon her arms. She wore mid-calf boots the same yellow as her dress. Symmetrical cyan wings sprouted from her back, bright swirls designed the inside veins. A few hidden stars could be found amongst the swirls.

No matter how many times he saw her emerge from the flash of yellow her beauty engulfed his every thought. She was saying goodbyes to everyone, the was it the moment he dreaded. He had to let her leave but not without a final expression he felt he had to do.

Her attempt to leave was shortened when a familiar hand turned her back around. The opposite hand met the back of her head, weaving fingers through her hair and bringing her closer to Leo's tender loving lips. She didn't mind that everyone saw and he knew many shades of red colored her face. The urge to melt with him was all she could focus on. Reluctantly they separated, him resting his forehead on hers with her tilting up enough to look at his eyes.

"I love you Ruby. Come back to me and then you can tell me your response," he said letting go of her but making sure to pass his thumb over her cheek one last time.

Their kiss, their **first** kiss replayed in her head over and over. Touching her lips she could still feel the warmth his left behind. Blush rose to the surface of her skin again when she replayed his last words. _"I love you Ruby…."_ She shook her head trying to clear it of him for he was distracting her.

Below her she could see acres of green marshes, the marshes of the kingdom were not the dark ominous ones you normally saw, instead they were bright and flowing. They went on for miles but they never got boring, the beauty of them grew with each flap of her wings. The edge welcomed a dense forest full of wildlife, an animal fairie's dream. Finally she came to the Red Tower clearing.

The tan building stuck out among the greens of the wild. It was a single tower with a red roof and matching red accents. There was no door nor a place for one. Ruby flew around the tower a few times hoping to find the door soon. Nothing, not even a door frame. Her eyes caught a tiny sparkle to her right. Upon investigating she found a shiny little key hole, no one said she would need a key.

Above her a white glow came from the wall. It looked to be words. "To those who wish to enter must **POSSESS** both a **PURE** heart and a **PURE** soul," she read aloud as the words each glowed and disappeared. "Well, I guess I must not have a pure heart or soul since the door still isn't here," she said while placing both of her hands on the wall to feel for a missing piece to her puzzle.

Her hands started glowing blue, a strangely familiar sensation flowed through her body. It was her water stars, without calling for their aid she could feel them. They seemed to be willing her body closer to the key hole. When she touched the lock the blue from her hands was sucked away through it. The lock wanted her water stars as payment to open the door, the stars made up her power which made up her body. Of course she was pure, the stars were the purest thing she had.

"Star Beam!" she yelled.

A beam of water shot out of her palm and into the lock. Swirling blues incased in a spiral of stars. Grinding and popping noises came from the wall, slowly crack formed and opened for her. Stepping inside she immediately felt uneasy.

Ruby was instantly struck against the wall by a liquid substance. "Who goes there?" yelled a voice. Coughing, she got to her feet. "My name is Ruby, fairy of the water stars, Princess of Domino," she responded.

"You have no business here little fairy princess, go back home," said the voice.

"Please I can't, I've been sent by Queen Arcadia. She told me this tower was the only way I could earn my enchantix," Ruby pleaded.

"The Queen sent you? She must think that training from me will help you," the voice said stepping from the shadows, exposing its self to the harsh lights of the labyrinth entrance. A gasp escaped Ruby's mouth; she was looking at a copy of herself. A smile crept from one ear to the other on the solid water clone's face. Water crashed against the wall next to Ruby's head.

"Pay attention!" Water Ruby yelled, "if you want those new wings then you better beat me!"

Another attack came towards Ruby, she thought dodging would work until she saw the attack split. Six pointed beams saw Ruby as their next target and she was in no way quick enough to dodge them all. Four beams sliced her left shoulder, left side, right calf, and right cheek. She let out a scream and ran to the labyrinth; at least there she might have some cover.

The rainbow walls did very little to hide the yellow fairy laced with her own blood. Her side was the deepest and easiest to cover while running. She could hear the crashing of water behind her as she took every possible corner. Getting lost was the least of her worries. She tripped landing on her knees, the next attack landing on her back crushing her to the floor. She let out a scream and threw her own attack at the clone.

"Pathetic!" yelled Water Ruby, hurling another attack.

Ruby rolled, dodging the attack; she got to her feet and ran. She wasn't quick enough and the walls didn't hide her well enough for her to gain some distance. Her body was flung to a nearby wall. Her stamina was running low but she still kept pushing. Getting to her feet she took off again.

"Give it up! This isn't even worth my time! If a head start is what you want then I will give you twenty seconds little mouse!" yelled Water Ruby.

She needed a place to collect her thoughts, to make an outcome other then her death. How was she suppose to beat this when all she got was smashed to walls. She had bruises all over, her lip had been busted when she was crushed to the floor. How do you fight water with water?

She hissed as she let go of her side. It was a 3 inch cut about a half inch deep. Blood pooled out drenching her dress. She had to at least clean it. Using very little of her power she washed the wound along with her others.

"It was useless to clean those," Water Ruby peered around the corner.

A fresh attack landed upon Ruby's abdomen. Her screams echoed throughout the labyrinth. Every crash of water opening her wounds more. At this rate she will never get back to Leo. Leo! Her eyes widened, he was waiting for her; she couldn't give up and let this monster win. She was lifted into the air by a water funnel.

"How do you expect to get your wings when you can't even beat your own power, let alone stand a beating from it?" cackled Water Ruby.

The funnel threw her at one of the walls breaking it. She landed on the floor surrounded by rainbow shards. Blood trickled from her mouth causing her to cough. Beat my own power? She's made of my power? She coughed more blood, the sight of it making her second guess her ability to fight this enemy. If the clone is made of her own power then why is it hurting her, didn't they have a bond?

The answer was clear, no they didn't have a bond. She just always expected the water to be there and protect her. That had to change and today would be the day it did.

"Star Beam!" she managed to yell while rising to her feet.

The attack wasn't dodged instead the clone absorbed it!? She had no time to think before she was crushed to the floor once again. Water tendrils formed from a puddle left from a previous attack. They whipped at her. Her screams allowing more blood to escape her mouth. Her sight was dimming, this wasn't how she would die was it? Blood soaked in a labyrinth that no one can get into and at least get her corpse. No, if she was going to die she was at least taking this monster with her.

With one last push she sprinted towards the clone, ignoring the whips hitting her body. Fresh blood ran from every new cut the whips caused but she paid no attention. Her head filled with images of her once happy life. The laughter filled family dinners, the schooling from Arcadia, and the proud picture of finding Leo practicing his swordsmanship. She didn't want to lose any of it, so she had to overcome this fight.

"What! What are you doing?" Water Ruby screamed.

She collided with the clone, I felt like hitting a brick wall. Some of her bones had to have broken upon impact. The body of the clone expanded giving her room to float. Her wounds burned causing her to scream only to realize she couldn't. The water invaded her lungs but it didn't cause her to choke instead she could breathe normally. Water seeped into her wounds causing the burning to spread throughout her body and more blood to spill. Slowly her body absorbed the intense water with her still holding back as much tears and screams as she could.

An explosion of the same bright transforming light erupted from her. She now stood in her final transformation.

Her hair now had solid red highlights and formed a fish tail braid out of her top layer of hair; it rested on the unbraided bottom layer. The firefly dress became a two piece laced with cyan and tangerine accents. The top was a tie in the front style yellow bikini connected to the bottom by one of the circle rings. Her bottom was an over lapping blue and orange skirt with half circles lining the hem. The boots replaced by swirling jewelry chain going from around one of her toes and up her calves. White sparkling gloves graced her bare arms.

Her wings grew to be three fourths the length of her body. Brilliant swirls blossomed from between her shoulders forming two slightly obtuse triangles with rounded edges. Instead of veins, there were over lapping circles of rainbow colors. Stars could still be found hidden amongst the circles. A second rounded set of wings emerged from the same spot on her back but they were set lower to her hips. The pattern was still present on the second set.

Her powers were so greatly weakened that she couldn't sustain her transformation. She fell to the floor while reverting back to her orange sundress. An unfamiliar nymph stepped from the shadows. A few soft words were spoken before she lost all energy to stay awake. They had been teleported to the front entry way to the Golden Kingdom.

A scream startled everyone in the castle. Leo ran towards the direction he heard the scream. Hand on his swords he neared the front room to hear sobbing, gasps, and his0 mother order someone to call for the doctor.

"What's happened?" Leo asked to no certain person.

His mother turned to him with a horrified expression. "Oh Leo, I'm so sorry," was all she managed in-between sobs.

She's sorry? What could she possibly be sorry for? His attention was caught by a puddle forming closer to the crowds feet. He pushed through everyone. The scene before him crushed his heart into sand.

Ruby lay drenched in water and her own blood , the puddle forming was a mixture of water and blood. He slammed down to his knees uncaring that his royal garb would be ruined. His Ruby was broken before him. He looked from one cut to another, counting how bad he would need to hurt the person or thing that did this. 22 cuts total anywhere from surface scratches to half inch deep.

Tears pooled in his eyes, making it hard to see her, which he was grateful for. He didn't want to witness this image any longer then he had to. Strong arms raised her from the floor and carried her to a love seat nearby. He laid her down and kneeled next to her.

"Ruby I'm so sorry please forgive me, I should have gone with you. Please wake up. I need you. I love you so much," he whispered for only her. He laid his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too, Leo," she struggled to whisper back.

Moving back just enough to see her face he saw his poor broken girl smiling at him. As much as he wanted to bring her into his embrace he knew she was in too incredible of an amount of pain.

"Don't speak, a doctor is on their way here," he told her.

"Then I'd like to rest for a while. Just don't leave me, please?" she requested.

"Anything my love, I will never leave you again," he kissed her forehead.

Just then the doctor showed up requesting her to be taken to her room where he could examine her without interruption. Leo hated to leave her room but he knew it was unacceptable for him to watch. He paced in front of her door waiting impatiently. A thought struck him, his mother knew it was dangerous but just how much did she know? He headed to the throne room where Arcadia dwelled.

"You could have at least cleaned her or healed her before you brought her back!" snapped Arcadia, venomous eyes flicked towards the nymph.

"I didn't have time, you know I'm much weaker than you. I thought it best to bring her to you. Besides you're the one who said to make sure to teach her a torturous lesson," fired back the nymph.

"A lesson! Not an execution!" Arcadia snarled.

"She has her enchantix now so it doesn't matter, I want my payment," retorted the nymph.

"Fine, you and your family are released from your services as the guardians of Red Tower. Now be gone before my son finds you," the queen spoke between gritted teeth.

"Too late mother, I've heard everything. How could you!" Leo barged through the doors. The nymph took that as her sign to port. Leo paid no attention to the nymph, his target was his mother. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"It has already been done so it is none of your concern," she spoke calmly.

"When it deals with the life of the person I love then it is every bit of my concern ," he snapped. His gray eyes piercing hers.

"You would do well to watch your tone with me!" Arcadia challenged him.

"You are lucky she is still alive, otherwise I would rip that throne out of your grip. You don't scare me mother," he challenged back, never breaking eye contact.

"Sir Leo, the doctor is done with Miss Ruby," one of the servant girls appeared in the throne room doorway.

With that he exited the throne room to head to the doctor.

"She has major blood loss due to the multiple cuts around her body, multiple bruises on her back and legs, and a few broken ribs. She needs plenty of rest. I'm very sorry, Sir," said Ruby's doctor.

"Is she decent so I may stay with her?" Leo sadly asked.

"Yes Sir, just try not to wake her. She is in extreme pain, I gave her morphine but it can only help so much," answered the doctor.

Leo found himself in her room, saddened even further at the sight of his battered princess. She was covered in bandages, somewhat red tinged from the blood trying to seep out. He pulled her vanity chair to the bed where he could sit and hold her hand. That's all he could do without waking her up.

Hours went by, a maid brought him a change of clothes which he took to Ruby's connecting bathroom where he changed. He did not dare to fall asleep or leave her in case she woke up, he wanted her to feel at ease when she awoke. Hoping that seeing him would do that, if what she said earlier was true, then he hoped that he would be a welcoming face to her.

She softly gripped his hand warning him that she was waking up. A painful moan escaped her lips, causing his heart to sink. He knew she would be in tremendous pain, but he was still saddened by the thought of it. Her eyes sprung open and an agonized gasp left her in intense pain. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

She still thought she was in the labyrinth with the water monster. Quickly she attempted to sit up and ready herself for the next attack. Only to stop when her ribs screamed in pain. She cried out while trying to cover her mouth in order to not give away her position.

"Ruby stop, it's ok. I've got you, you're safe." Leo sat on the bed and pulled her softly to him. Her cries of pain angering him more then he thought they would.

"Leo? Where's the monster? Where am I?" Ruby cried into his chest.

"The monster is gone, you beat it. We're in your room at the castle . You don't need to worry, I won't let anything else happen to you," he assured her.

Relieved at her surroundings, she calmed and let Leo's embrace warm her. He was exactly what she needed right now. Even though she knew there would be nightmares, all she needed was him.

He soothed her for a while and had some soup delivered to her room. She only managed to eat half but it was enough to put him at ease. She seemed to be calming down which made him feel useful. He wanted to be her safe place, her strength and comfort.

"Ruby I need to ask…" he tried to speak.

"I love you, my answer is I love you Leo. I have for years but I didnt know how or if I would be able to tell you," she interrupted.

"Im so happy to hear your answer," he whispered placing his lips on hers.


End file.
